


something worth fighting for

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, Fluffy, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn's smile has changed liam, and he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=1678916) \- Could we please get some appreciation for how pretty Zayn's smile is? I really want a descriptive sweet summary of someone trying to resist contemplating it and failing miserably. Zayn is so cute!

Liam’s tried to ignore it. He’s tried his best, but he just can’t do it. And it’s bad enough that they’ve caught him staring too. Especially him.

Liam’s not sure if Zayn knows exactly why he’s staring though. He just knows he does it occasionally, and when the other boy smiles, it only further weakens Liam’s knees because that’s exactly why he stares in the first place.

Zayn’s smile.

It’s not quaint, it’s not sexy (sometimes it is, but mostly it’s not; it’s just soft and beautiful). It’s just that; a smile.

And Liam’s not quite sure why he’s so taken with it.

He’d tried looking away the first few times, tried to reign in his thoughts about the other boy and the way his lips quirk up anytime someone cracks a joke.

It’s simple really, and Liam realizes it’s something he’s missed his entire life. He craves it, wants to see it and he’s not sure why.

The way the muscles move on their own accord, and how Zayn probably doesn’t even think about it either; his lips just move, gracefully and much more when there’s a high amount of emotions in the atmosphere around him.

It’s nothing of great importance either. Everyone smiles; everyone exudes happiness in its truest form every once in awhile, but Liam can’t shake the feeling that he’s finally seeing something much more ethereal every time he stares at Zayn.

It’s almost otherworldly, and although at first he’d tried to pull his eyes away and succeeded, now he can’t even do that. He’s tried the past couple of weeks to move his eyes away, to avert them and look at anything else, but it always comes back to Zayn, always his smile and the way his mouth curves up at any given moment when he’s happy, and Liam’s beginning to wonder if it’s for him.

He tells himself it isn’t, because Zayn laughs and smiles at Niall, at Louis and Harry too. It’s always genuine but Liam would like to think there’s a special one reserved just for him.

It’s ridiculous though, but he still studies Zayn regardless of whether or not he’s the one to put such a look on the other boy's face. But Liam always notices. He notices when Zayn’s smile is forced, when they’re in front of fans or when they’re at a photoshoot, and he can see when it’s real and true, the way his eyes crinkle, and the skin moves above the muscles to create an illusion, a sort of physical semblance of what Zayn is thinking, is feeling and going through in that exact moment, and Liam hates it when Zayn doesn’t smile. He hates it when it’s forced. He hates it when it’s not directed towards him.

And most importantly, he hates it when nothing is there at all, like when he’s in a mood or he’s just woken up, or he’s heard some bad news. The way his features pull down into a grimace, a frown and the way his lips thin out because he’s just not happy, and Liam knows he’d do anything to change it.

He hates it because he knows Zayn’s smile. He’s seen it, the way it radiates. It breathes and gives life to Liam’s heart; he can feel the organ stutter in his chest, rushing around, pumping blood through his veins, because when Zayn really smiles, when it’s full of joy and bliss, it’s like the sun lighting up a gray sky, and Liam knows that all is right in the world.

Liam feels like he’s over exaggerating sometimes. Maybe.

But he’s learned not to care, because while at first he’s tried to ignore it, he can’t anymore, and he’s okay with that. There’s still the lingering worry that someone will publicly call him out and make fun of him for it, but he’s come to realize that Zayn’s smile has done something to him, has changed him, and he can slowly begin to see the formation of his life come together.

All because of a boy with olive skin, hazel eyes, and a breathtaking smile that really does light up the world. His world.


End file.
